Un Final Feliz
by Rinnu
Summary: AU. Creyó que después de tener una infancia horrible, finalmente la vida le daría su final feliz, pero no todo era como en los cuentos. A veces, había personas que jamás lo obtendrían, existían personas que no conocerían lo que era ser feliz... ¿O no?
1. 1ra Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 **Un Final Feliz.**

 **Primera Parte.**

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo del dormitorio que compartía con su novio, tenía la cara entre sus piernas mientras permanecía recargada en la cama. Ya hipeaba por el llanto, por más que lo intentaba no lograba dejar de llorar, pero en su defensa, estaba destrozada, su corazón le dolía, quería terminar con todo su sufrimiento, no quería sentir más dolor. No entendía cómo terminó viviendo lo mismo que sus padres y reviviendo aquellos malos recuerdos que le acompañaban desde niña.

Apretó su cabeza en un intento por no dejar salir a flote los gritos que había logrado acallar desde hace mucho. Sus padres gritando, insultándose, su madre agrediéndola y asiéndola sentir miserable.

― _Yo tenía sueños, los dejé por enamorarme y embarazarme estúpidamente, no solo una, ¡Dos veces!._

― _Nunca quisiste volver a terminar la universidad, yo te dije que te daba mi apoyo, que volvieras._

― _¿Y dejar a tus hijos solos en casa o con extraños?― preguntó con burla._

― _Han existido guarderías, y no has estado sola, yo he estado a tu lado._

― _¡Que gran consuelo! ¡Mis mejores años se fueron a la basura por esos dos!― gritó al señalar a sus hijos que estaban en la entrada a la sala._

― _Papá.― dijo en un susurró una Kagome de cinco años, quien cargaba a un bebé, se había despertado por el ruido._

― _Hola princesa, ve a dormir con Souta, todo está bien, los quiero.― pidió el hombre al darles una sonrisa._

Aquel día regresó a la recamara y fingió que no sabía nada, pero ya tenía suficiente edad para comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

― _No puedes hacer nada bien, siguen sucios.― dijo la mujer mayor al mostrarle dos vasos que tenían chocolate en el fondo._

― _Perdón, lo haré mejor la próxima...― se disculpó Kagome intentando no llorar._

― _Lávalos de nuevo, los seguirás lavando hasta que aprendas a no ser una inútil.― puso en la tarja todos los vasos que se recurrían y los secos también.― Deja de llorar, con eso no arreglaras nada ¿Acaso no dijiste que querías ayudarme en la casa?_

― _¡Si quiero!― dijo con determinación, quería ser útil._

― _Entonces has las cosas bien._

Sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, siempre hacía algo mal, desde llegar a casa con una mancha en la ropa, hasta no cumplir con las expectativas académicas.

― _¿Cómo pudiste sacar una nota tan baja? Solo tienes que estudiar y no puedes hacer ni eso bien ¿Acaso eres retrasada?_

― _¡Deja de regañarla!― gritó Kenzo al ponerse entre Kagome y su esposa._

― _Tiene mala nota, debe mejorar y no ser una Estúpida Mediocre.― recalcó las últimas palabras._

― _Un ocho de promedio no está mal._

― _Eso no lo pensarás en secundaria o cuando deba entrar a una universidad, si es que la admiten en una._

 _Kenzo suspiró y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, no podía hacer entrar en razón a su esposa._

― _¿Por qué me tocó una hija tan tonta?_

― _Voy a estudiar más, lo prometo.― interrumpió Kagome al no querer que pelearán más._

― _Tú lo haces bien.― dijo Kenzo al acariciarle la cabecita a su hija._

― _Perdóname papi._

― _No es tu culpa, eres una niña buena e inteligente._

Los problemas crecieron cuando Souta se empezó a dar cuenta de los problemas con sus padres. Cada que alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos, iba a su cama a dormir con ella.

― _Hermana, no dejan de gritar._

― _¿Quieres escuchar música?― Souta negó.― ¿Ver una película?_

― _No podemos prender la tv._

― _Te mostraré algo, bajo la cama.― Kagome sacó de su escondite secreto una "caja" negra.― No le digas a mamá, es un DVD portátil._

― _Quiero ver "Toy Story"._

 _Le puso la película y colocó los audífonos a su hermanito, prefería que él no escuchara los gritos._

― _¡Me tienes harta! ¡Ojalá te largaras pronto!_

― _¡No me iré, no dejaré a mis hijos solos contigo!_

― _¡Eso ya lo veremos!_

Y desde ese día las cosas empeoraron, el único momento en que había paz era en la tarde cuando se quedaban solos, porque desde temprano las discusiones nacían.

― _La camioneta ya llega, cuídense.― despedía Kenzo a sus hijos en la entrada._

― _¿Vas a ir por nosotros?― preguntó Souta._

― _Como siempre._

― _Por ellos si vas ¿Y yo qué? Ya no me recoges._

― _Ya no quieres que pase por ti.― se defendió el hombre._

― _¡Me hechas la culpa cuando los culpables son esos niños!_

― _Ya váyanse.― Kenzo les abrió la puerta y sacó a sus hijos._

― _¡Ojalá no vuelvan!_

― _¡Cállate! ¿Cómo les puedes decir eso? ¡Son tus hijos!_

― _¡Te ponen en mi contra!_

 _Ambos hermanos se sujetaron de las manos y fueron a la parada. Siempre eran los últimos en subir a la camioneta y como todas las mañanas, la conductora les daba una barra de chocolate, todos los que les conocían les tenían lastima, no era un secreto lo que pasaba en la casa Higurashi._

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas, ni cuando estaban enfermos su madre les ponía atención.

― _Mamá, a Souta no se le baja la fiebre.― dijo la pequeña azabache desde afuera del baño donde su madre se arreglaba._

― _Tienen que dejar actuar la medicina, voy a salir, cuídalo, es tu responsabilidad._

 _Con once años Kagome se ocupaba de su hermanito de seis años. Pasaron dos horas, su hermano no mejoraba y ella se comenzaba a sentir mal. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su papá, no quería hacerlo para no darle problemas en el trabajo, pero tenía miedo. Su padre llegó en menos de veinte minutos, los llevó al médico y cuido de ambos, les estaba dando varicela._

― _¿Qué haces en su recámara y despierto a las dos de la mañana?― preguntó Haruko quien llegaba oliendo a alcohol._

― _No, ¿Tú qué haces fuera con tus hijos enfermos?_

― _Ellos estaban bien, sabías que era cumpleaños de una amiga y fui a su fiesta._

― _Los llevé al médico y dijo que les está dando varicela._

― _Que exagerados._

Desde entonces cada que enfermaba sentía miedo, no quería darle una razón más a sus padres para pelear. Y al estar en la escuela media, su autoestima se vio destruida de varias formas.

― _Tu primo consiguió saltarse un grado y tú haciendo extras.― se burló su madre al encontrarla estudiando la tabla periódica._

― _Es que no entiendo de química._

― _Eres una estupida, jamás vas a ser alguien importante._

― _¡No es verdad!― gritó con su alma herida._

― _Recuerda esto "Eres una mediocre y vas a terminar peor que yo"._

Ahogó un grito en la almohada y lloró con mayor intensidad. ¡Odiaba que tuviese razón!... El reloj sonó anunciando las ocho de la noche y llevó una mano a su nuca.

― _¿Por qué a estas horas?― regañó Haruko a su hija que llegaba después de las ocho de la noche._

― _Me quede platicando con mis amigas y..._

― _¡Eres una zorra!― la interrumpió abofeteándola.― ¿Con quienes te revuelcas?_

― _Con nadie.― dijo intentando contener las lágrimas._

― _Y por nada tienes este moretón.― la jaló del brazo y le señaló la parte que ya estaba verde, Kagome no la miró, sabía bien porque lo tenía, su madre se lo había hecho._

― _Me pegue con...― intentó dar una excusa que no la inculpara, pero fue interrumpida._

― _¡No me hables con esa boca de ramera!― le tiró del cabello y la llevó a la cocina._

― _¡Te juró que no he hecho nada malo! ¿Qué vas a hacer?― preguntó con miedo al verla tomar las tijeras._

― _Te crees muy bonita ¿Verdad? Con esa piel suave, tu largo cabello y tu linda sonrisa, pues ya no más._

 _Kagome luchó para liberarse, pero al notar que con eso la ira de su madre se incrementaba, dejó de moverse y cerró sus ojos._

― _¡Déjala!― gritó Kenzo al llegar, Souta le había ido a buscar a la parada y le explicó a duras penas lo que pasaba._

― _¡No te metas! ¡El día que llegue con su sorpresa será tu culpa!_

― _¡Suelta a mi hija!― demandó al quitarle las tijeras y apartar a Kagome._

― _Tú te la follas, por eso la defiendes.― dijo con horror._

― _Estas diciendo estupideces._

― _¡Eres una puta!― Kagome cerró los ojos al recibir aquel insulto, no quería seguir allí, quería irse._

― _Souta, salgan de la casa.― ordenó Kenzo y Souta se llevó a su hermana fuera de la casa._

Aquel fue el día que su madre le corto el cabello hasta arriba de los hombros y le dejó una cicatriz en la nuca. Fue el primer día en que su hermano de once años se encargó de curar sus heridas. Y fue el día que comenzó a vestir con ropa de hombre.

― _¿Verdad que saben buenas?― preguntó Souta al morder la mitad de su hamburguesa._

― _Te prometo que un día te compraré una.― dijo feliz, su hermanito le compartió de aquella mega hamburguesa que le invitó uno de sus compañeros.― Las papas deliciosas.― hace mucho que no comía algo tan bueno._

― _Por eso estas gorda.― Kagome bajo la mirada al escuchar a su madre._

― _Mi hermana no...― no siguió al sentir la mirada suplicante de su hermana._

― _Sigue tragando.― dijo al tomar lo que quedaba de alimento y restregárselo en la cara a su hija.― ¡Trágatelo!― gritó al Kagome ladear la cara._

― _¡Ya déjala!― pidió Souta en medio de lágrimas, quería ser más grande para protegerla._

― _Por eso la ropa te aprieta.― las lágrimas fluían de los ojos de Kagome, la ropa le apretaba porque era la que le donó una prima. Hace mucho que su madre no quería gastar en ropa para ella._

Por esos comentarios estuvo por volverse anoréxica, pero la vida quiso que conociese a Inuyasha y él le hizo olvidar todos los insultos. Ayudó a que sus años de preparatoria fuesen más fáciles. Era el amigo del novio de su mejor amiga, un chico que cursaba su tercer año de la universidad y esporádicamente apoyaba al equipo de kendo de la preparatoria en sus entrenamientos. Aparentaba ser rudo, pero en realidad tenía buen corazón. Nunca le había preguntado la razón por la que le habló ese día en la biblioteca.

De no ser por su padre e Inuyasha, tal vez se hubiese suicidado.

Extrañaba a su padre, ojalá lo tuviera para pedirle consejo, estaba desesperada por ayuda y no molestaría a Souta, su hermano tenía sus problemas con su boda, al menos, él era feliz con Hitomi.

― _Papá no puede comer eso.― dijo Kagome al ver la comida con extra grasa que había._

― _Eso me pasa por casarme con alguien mucho mayor que yo.― Kenzo y Haruko se sacaban diez años.― Tú jamás lo hagas o terminaras cuidando a un viejo inútil._

― _¡Mi papá no es inútil!_

― _Ya no puede comer nada, le duele todo, sus pies se hinchan, camina lento, le cuelgan los pellejos._

― _Eso no lo hace inútil, es normal en la vida._

― _¡Es un asco de hombre!_

― _¡Deja de decir eso!_

― _Kagome, no le hagas caso.― pidió con dificultad Kenzo al llegar al comedor, en los últimos dos años había enfermando y su salud decaía con cada día._

― _¿Vas a comer lo que hice o prefieres que tu "princesa" te haga de comer?_

― _Voy a comer lo tuyo._

― _Papá...― habló preocupado Souta._

― _Siéntense, comamos.― pidió con calma Kenzo._

 _La comida transcurrió en silencio y cuando Haruko dejó la mesa, Souta y Kagome se terminaron lo que su padre no pudo comer._

Los meses pasaron y su padre necesitaba ayuda para caminar, abotonarse, atarse los zapatos, ponerse crema. Souta y Kagome le ayudaban, cosa que no le agradaba a Haruko y un día, gritó lo más cruel que pudieron escuchar.

― _¡El viejo inútil de Kenzo no se puede vestir solo! ¡Deberías hacernos el favor y morirte! ¡Ya líbranos de tu asquerosa presencia!_

Su deseo se cumplió tres meses después, su padre falleció. Justo antes, Kenzo le dijo que Inuyasha era el indicado y les dio su bendición a pesar de solo haberlo conocido muy poco en dos meses.

― _Kagome, es noche y no puedes ir sola.― insistió Inuyasha al cruzar por el parque._

― _Sí mama te ve se enojará._

― _Iré detrás, si nos la topamos fingiré no conocerte._

― _Aun así, el otro día un chico iba corriendo y solo porque lo vio muy cerca de mí se enfureció._

― _Te prometo que no me vera.― no se perdonaría nunca que algo malo le pasara a la chica._

― _Voy a estar bien, adiós._

― _Hija.― llamó un hombre que se notaba cansado._

― _Papá, ya debías estar en casa.― dijo al saber que ese día tuvo consulta.― ¿Por qué no llamaste para ir por ti?_

― _Estoy bien, necesitaba aire fresco y me quede en el parque viendo la ciudad. ¿Quién es?― preguntó al notar al joven que iba con su hija._

― _Takahashi Inuyasha, amigo de su hija.― contestó de inmediato el ojimiel._

Su padre no dijo nada, inclusive le cubría para que ella se viera con Inuyasha. Y sabiendo que solo quería lo mejor para ella, aceptó vivir con Inuyasha un mes después del entierro.

― _Ven conmigo.― suplicó Inuyasha el día del entierro._

― _No puedo._

― _Kagome, Souta se va a la universidad en un mes, no te quedes sola con ella._

― _Pero..._

― _¿Qué hubiera querido tu padre?_

― _Mamá se enfadará, no me dejará irme._

― _Te sacaré un día que no este y sí va a buscarte yo te protegeré.― prometió al tomarla de las manos._

― _No quiero que te haga algo malo, ella es capaz de muchas cosas._

― _Y yo no voy a dejar que algo malo te pase, siempre te voy a proteger y amar._

― _Está bien, pero no antes de que Souta se marche._

Hasta ese día creyó que su padre tuvo razón con su relación, pero se equivocó, todo estaba yendo mal. Los doce años de relación ―ocho de conocerse y cuatro de vivir juntos― fueron geniales pero ya no más.

Una tierna voz la trajo a la realidad, su pequeño Tadashi de un año estaba junto a ella y le miraba con atención. Se limpió las lágrimas y cargó a su hijo.

―¿A qué hora despertaste? ¿Por qué te bajaste de la cama? Pudiste lastimarte.― le hablaba con ternura, ese pequeño era lo único bueno que quedaba de su relación.― ¿Tienes hambre?― preguntó, pero él solo la abrazó, era como si supiera por lo que su mamá pasaba.― Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.― ¿Quieres comer puré de frutas? Claro que quieres, ya son las 8:30 y no has comido desde el mediodía.

 **...**

Miraba embelesada comer a su hijo, ya estaba todo lleno de dulce, pero para ella era lo más bonito que podía ver en esos momentos.

Fue al refrigerador y sacó algunas cosas para preparar la comida, mejor dicho cena, ya no estaba segura si a Inuyasha le gustaría, últimamente no comía en casa y no le tenía a gusto con nada.

― _¿No te gustó?― preguntó al ver que apenas probó la carne._

― _Tiene mucho picante._

― _Hay más sin hacen en el refrigerador, puedo cocinar otra._

― _Voy a terminar el trabajo.― se levantó y fue directo a su estudio._

― _¿Quieres que te la llevé cuando...― ofreció Kagome al intentar seguirlo._

― _No quiero nada y no me molestes.― la chica asintió en silencio, regresó a la mesa e intentó comer._

 _Al día siguiente se esmeró en hacer el platillo favorito de Inuyasha, le recompensaría por la carne del día anterior._

― _Hice Ramen ¿Quieres que lo caliente?― preguntaba cuando le vio llegar._

― _No, voy a bañarme y a dormir._

― _Debiste tener un día... Muy malo.― terminó de decir, Inuyasha ya había entrado al baño._

En los siguientes días, Inuyasha llegaba muy tarde o traía comida para llevar. A duras penas recordaba la última vez que comieron juntos.

Y la vez que se levantó a media noche y le vio despierto, se le ocurrió llevarle café, se arrepintió enormemente.

― _Traje café.― dijo al mostrarle la cafetera de vidrio._

― _No lo quiero._

― _No cenaste y..._

― _¿No me escuchaste?― preguntó molesto sin apartar la vista del ordenador._

― _Lo siento, ya no te molesto._

Intentaba hacer las cosas bien, procuraba no hacerlo enojar. ¿Cuándo compartieron cama por última vez? Tal vez fue el día que Tadashi no podía dormir.

― _¿Por qué sigue llorando?― preguntó de malas al entrar a la sala, Kagome lo había sacado de la recámara para que no despertará a Inuyasha._

― _No lo sé._

― _¿Ya le diste de comer?_

― _No tiene hambre._

― _¿Lo limpiaste?_

― _Esta limpio._

― _Entonces no lo cargas bien._

― _¡Si lo hago!_

― _¡¿Y por qué sigue llorando?!_

― _Tal vez se siente mal.― ya estaba desesperaba Tadashi lloraba más fuerte._

― _¿Qué le diste de comer?_

― _¿Insinúas que se enfermó por mi culpa?_

― _Dámelo.― demando al quitárselo y él comenzar a arrullarlo, pero su hijo no dejó de llorar._

― _¿Lo ves? No soy yo._

― _Las cuatro de la mañana.― dijo al ver el reloj.― Voy a dormir al coche, tengo que salir temprano a trabajar.― le devolvió a su hijo y tomó sus llaves._

― _No eres el único que va a trabajar._

― _Lo mío es más difícil, tú solo tienes que "decorar casitas" ¡Casas que yo diseñé y ayudé a construir!_

― _¡Tarado!― le lanzó un cojín que no alcanzó a golpearlo, se estrelló en la puerta._

Tadashi llamó su atención al tirar su tazón, fue a limpiar y no paró hasta ver que todo relucía, no quería que Inuyasha se enfadara por no saber limpiar. Luego fue al dormitorio y mientras su hijo jugaba sobre el tapete, acomodó la ropa limpia.

― _¿Dónde está mi camisa lila?― preguntó Inuyasha con tono seco._

― _Colgada._

― _¿Y mi suéter vino?_

― _Colgado, desde aquí lo veo._

― _Ese no, el que te pedí recoger de la tintorería._

― _Yo...― ¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvidó!_

― _Lo olvidaste._

― _Ya iba a llover e iba con Tadashi, además todavía tenía que pasar por su leche y..._

― _Esa no es excusa._

― _¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer!_

― _Solo tenías que pasar por el, no te tomaría mucho tiempo._

― _Ya te dije que fue porque..._

― _Para la próxima dime que no irás._

― _Hoy voy, no se me olvida.― ¿Por qué no la entendía?_

― _Olvídalo, iré yo mismo, no te vuelvo a confiar nada._

Cuando terminó y miró a su hijo, lo encontró dormitando sobre uno de sus peluches. Lo cargó y se acostó junto a su pequeño, estaba muy cansada y verlo dormir la relajó. Pero sin proponérselo, recordó lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

― _En mi camisa dejé un número ¿Dónde está?― preguntó Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina._

― _No encontré nada.― respondió Kagome al seguir preparando la papilla de su hijo._

― _No mientas._

― _No lo hago._

― _¡Es importante! ¡¿Dónde está?!― exigió al golpear la barra de la cocina y asustar a Kagome._

― _Baja la voz, Tadashi va llorar._

― _¿Dónde lo dejaste?― volvió a preguntar con más enfado._

― _Ya te dije que no había nada.― no le mentía._

― _¿Lo tiraste?_

― _Era de una mujer ¿Verdad? Tu camisa tenía labial.― dijo al encararlo, ya no le dejaría hacerla menos._

― _Eso no te da derecho a tirarlo._

― _Ya te dije que no había nada.― repitió intentando no llorar, Inuyasha tenía una amante._

― _¡Me largo! ¡Y no me esperes!― salió de la cocina y Kagome le siguió._

― _¡Claro, vete con ella!― soltó dolida, su corazón estaba destrozado._

― _¡Y si lo hago a ti no te importa!― golpeó la pared y algo cayó, ni le importó que había sido._

― _Entonces si tienes una amante._

― _¡Sí la tengo es por tu culpa!― dio un portazo y salió de la casa._

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, esperaba no tener pesadillas, solo quería dormir tranquilamente, sentirse en paz.

* * *

 **Aquí este pequeño drama, espero no fuese mucho para sus corazones.**

 **04/07/2016**


	2. 2da Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 **Un Final Feliz.**

 **Segunda Parte.**

Manejaba por la carretera a alta velocidad sin un rumbo fijo, podía ocasionar un accidente que tal vez le quitaría la vida, pero en ese momento no le importaba, no pensaba con claridad.

¿Qué más daba si moría? ¿Alguien lo necesitaba y esperaba por él?... Sí, dos personas lo necesitaban.

Frenó violentamente en un lugar despejado de la carretera y golpeó con furia el volante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué trataba de esa manera a su novia? ¡Era un hijo de perra! No debió decir todo eso, no debió golpear la barra, ni la pared, no debió decir esas mentiras. Había hecho lo que juro jamás le haría.

― _Kag, tengamos un bebé.― pidió un día mientras miraban una película._

― _No.― contestó ella de inmediato._

― _Llevamos viviendo juntos dos años, creo que..._

― _No.― le interrumpió._

― _¿Por qué no? Te la pasas bien con las gemelas y Komori.― intentaría convencerla al exponerle los hechos, primero con los hijos de sus amigos.―Las niñas adoran hacer postres contigo y hasta siento celos de Komori cuando no se quiere separar de ti.― la vio sonreír y pensó que iba por buen camino.― Cuando a Sesshoumaru se le ocurre salir a solas con Rin y tenemos que cuidar a Ryusei, la ilusión en tus ojos es hermosa.― no mentía, jamás se negaba a cuidar del pequeño de un año._

― _Tengo miedo.― confesó.― No quiero que al tener un bebé las cosas entre los dos se... No quiero que...― no podía decirlo sin que su voz se cortara._

― _No somos tus padres.― dijo Inuyasha al comprender a su novia._

― _Mamá siempre se lamentó tenernos, decía que dejó sus sueños de lado por nuestra culpa y cuando papá intentaba mitigar sus palabras, peleaban.― hablaba en medio de lágrimas._

― _No nos pasará, ambos lo queremos._

― _Tengo miedo de un día despertar y encontrarme en una situación como la de ellos, no quiero que un niño o niña inocente sufra al vernos pelear. Mamá decía que su relación fracasó por nosotros._

― _Está equivocada.― abrazó a la chica y la refugió en su pecho.― No nos pasará eso, es verdad que discutimos, pero es normal, a los pocos minutos ya estamos bien y te aseguro que jamás te golpearía o te alzaría la voz con violencia.― decía al limpiarle las lágrimas._

― _¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?_

― _Porque te amo.― la obligó a verlo a los ojos._

― _¿Y si dejas de hacerlo?_

― _Eso no pasará._

― _¿Lo prometes?_

― _Te lo juró._

¡Se maldecía mil veces por lastimarla! No solo era su novia, ¡Era la madre de su hijo! Regresaría a arreglar las cosas, le suplicaría de rodillas su perdón de ser necesario. Estaba por arrancar el coche cuando su celular sonó.

―¿Qué quieres?― contestó de malas.

―Necesito que firmes los planos para...― dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

―Dile a Miroku.― le interrumpió al no querer seguirla escuchando.

―Pero...

―Él es el jefe.

―Quiero verte.― dijo la mujer con suplica.

―Yo a ti no, entiéndelo, tengo novia y un hijo.

―No me importa.― estaba determinada a conseguir de nuevo a ese hombre.

―Kikyou, estuve viéndote por trabajo, ya se terminó, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, ir a mi oficina o llamarme.

―Creí que podíamos tener una oportunidad.

―Te equivocaste.

―Pero todas tus señales decían que podíamos.

―¿Cuáles señales?― ahora estaba muy confundido.

―Las comidas y cenas en la sala de juntas, me llevaste a mi casa varias veces, me diste tú número personal y dijiste que fue un placer trabajar contigo.

―Las entendiste mal, solo era amable.

―¡Mientes!― le reclamó, seguramente estaba teniendo dudas o cargo de conciencia.

―En las comidas y cenas jamás estuvimos solos, siempre con los otros miembros. Te lleve a tu casa porque no llevaste coche, no había transporte y solo fueron dos veces. Este no es mi numero personal, es el del trabajo y yo dije "Fue un placer trabajar con personas comprometidas al 100% con el proyecto" me refería a todos.

―Nos volvimos a encontrar después de la preparatoria, debe significar algo.

―Que Japón es muy pequeño, entiende esto, amo a mi novia y no la perderé, adiós.― colgó el celular y lo apagó, se aseguraría de reparar el daño que había hecho, no por nada pasó por tantas cosas por ella.

 _Caminaba de regreso a su casa, después de terminar un partido de baseball cuando al pasar por unos departamentos, escuchó el gritó de una chica que llevaba uniforme de preparatoria._

― _Mamá no fue a propósito._

― _¡Rompiste todos los huevos!― le reclamó mientras la jalaba del cabello y le mostraba la bolsa con huevos rotos._

― _Iré a comprar más._

― _No puedes hacer bien un mandado._

― _El gato me asustó y deje caer la bolsa, perdón.― explicaba en medio del llanto._

 _Inuyasha estaba por intervenir cuando una señora le detuvo._

― _No se meta en problemas, y no la meta a ella en más._

― _Pero..._

― _Créame, es mejor no intervenir._

 _Dio un último vistazo, madre e hija ya habían entrado a su casa. Semanas después, salía de la biblioteca pública al terminar un trabajo, cuando reconoció a la chica, ella estaba sentada en la mesa más apartada del lugar y vestía ropa de una o dos tallas más grande._

― _¿Te vas a quedar?― preguntó su amigo Miroku._

― _Olvide buscar algo, los veo mañana._

― _Podemos esperar.― ofreció Kouga._

― _No, tal vez tarde con esto._

― _Como quieras, no te desveles.― se despidió Miroku e Inuyasha aprovechó para ir hacía la chica._

― _Hola.― saludó a la azabache y ella se encogió en su lugar.― ¿Estás usando ese libro?― señaló uno de algebra._

― _Tómalo si quieres.― contestó sin mirarlo._

― _Me puedo sentar aquí y ambos lo usamos._

― _No es buena idea, úsalo tú, ya me voy._

 _Kagome recogió sus cosas y se fue a toda prisa, si su madre llegaba a ir por ella y la encontraba con un chico, sería su fin. Inuyasha solo la pudo ver irse, no la siguió por tres razones, uno: La mirada de miedo de ella se lo impidió. Dos: Se sintió como un pervertido al ir tras una de preparatoria. Tres: Algo realmente malo le había pasado, su cabello corto y cambio de look se lo dijeron._

Kagome ya había sufrido lo suficiente, le demostraría que la amaba, que estaba realmente arrepentido, que no la lastimaría más. Vio la hora que mostraba el tablero del auto y se dio cuenta que llevaba dos horas manejando, giró la llave y se apresuró a volver, esta vez con precaución.

 _¿Quién diría que la novia del pervertido de su amigo era amiga de la chica que no abandonaba su mente?_

― _Sanguito, estoy seguro que tendrás alguna amiga para Inuyasha.― dijo Miroku, ganándose una mirada asesina de los dos presentes.― No me miren así, Inuyasha debes comenzar a ser más sociable... Y te hará falta buena compañía en la playa.― estaba organizando una salida por el fin de semestre y la mayoría iba en pareja._

― _Ya conocen a todas, son de primer año igual que yo y a Inuyasha no le agrada ninguna_

― _¿Y ella?― Miroku tomó un portarretrato del librero, en la foto estaba Sango y una chica azabache._

― _Ella esta fuera.― respondió tajante la castaña y puso la foto en su lugar._

― _¿Por qué? ¿Ya no son amigas?― dudaba eso, de ser así, Sango no la tendría a plena vista.― ¿Tiene novio?_

― _Va en preparatoria y es todo lo que diré._

― _La he visto, a ella y su madre.― dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ver la foto._

― _No te le acerques, no le des problemas._

― _Dime que pasa._

― _Inuyasha, tienes ese instinto protector por naturaleza, pero si no la quieres poner en más problemas, déjala._

― _No lo haré, el primer día que la vi, llevaba su cabello largo, ahora es muy corto, usa grandes suéteres, siempre está sola y triste._

― _Entonces... por nada del mundo dejes que su madre se enteré de ti, nunca debe verlos juntos, hablo enserio, Nunca.― recalcó la última palabra._

Desde entonces, cada vez que iba a la preparatoria, aprovechaba la hora del almuerzo para ver a Kagome, primero era de lejos y conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue acercando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta ya tenían su lugar privado a espaldas del club de teatro. Se sentaban justo en la esquina, "dándose la espalda", así nadie los vería juntos.

 _Era un día caluroso y Kagome debió quitarse su gran sudadera de deportes, fue en ese momento que Inuyasha notó la marca en su nuca._

― _¿Con qué te la hiciste?_

― _No la veas.― pidió al taparla con una mano._

― _¿Fue ella?― no había necesidad de decir el nombre._

― _No fue a propósito.― Inuyasha suspiró, no lograría que la chica aceptase el problema con su madre._

― _Llámame si necesitas ayuda, no importa la hora, allí estaré.― dijo al anotar su número telefónico en una libreta de Kagome, pero no fue tonto, tomó la de matemáticas y lo escondió en un problema._

Casi era media noche cuando entró a su casa e inmediatamente notó lo que había tirado cuando golpeó la pared, la máscara veneciana que le regaló a Kagome cuando confirmaron su embarazo. La buscó, encontrando los restos del obsequio en el cesto de basura de la cocina.

― _Inuyasha...― escuchó al otro lado de la línea._

― _¿Qué pasó?― se despertó de inmediato al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Kagome._

― _Nada, solo quería escucharte._

― _Kagome, dímelo.― pidió al escuchar un objeto romperse, el sonido no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha.― Voy para allá.― no le importaba que fueran las dos de la mañana._

― _¡No! Por favor no vengas, todo está bien.― susurró._

― _Puedo escuchar los gritos y las cosas romperse._

― _Solo háblame, ¿Qué tal tu día?_

― _El equipo de Kendo puede que pase a las nacionales, yo por otro lado tendré los finales pronto y..._

― _¡Kagome! ¿Qué es esa luz?― preguntó Haruko._

― _De la linterna, terminaba mi tarea.― apenas logró esconder el celular que Inuyasha le había dado, no era la gran cosa, pero el tenerlo le hacía sentir segura._

― _¡Ya que estas despierta ven a limpiar la sala!_

― _¡Deja dormir a Kagome!― gritó Kenzo._

― _¡No estaba dormida!_

― _¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?― preguntaba Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea._

― _¡Ven aquí ahora!― gritó Haruko al ver que su hija no se levantaba._

― _Kago...― la llamada se cortó, lo último que escuchó fue un gritó de la azabache y otro objeto romperse._

Tiempo después supo que Haruko le arrojó a Kagone una caja de música, que Kenzo le dio para su doceavo cumpleaños. Y esa solo fue la primera de muchas noches que platicaba con Kagome, intentaba hacerle olvidar lo que pasaba en su casa. Algo que la chica no sabía, era que cada que le llamaba, él iba a su casa y se quedaba estacionado en la acera de frente, vigilando, listo para entrar por si las cosas empeoraban más de lo normal.

― _Se mi novia.― se aventuró a pedir un día._

― _No._

― _No se va a enterar._

― _Inuyasha, yo soy una niña a tu lado._

― _¿Me rechazas por ser seis años mayor? ¿Crees que soy viejo?_

― _¡Nada de eso!_

― _¿Entonces?_

― _Mis padres, ellos... No, Mamá dice que... Ella dice que es un gran error estar con alguien quien te lleva varios años._

― _¿Le vas a hacer caso? ¿Escucharás a la persona que te insulta y golpea?― Kagome no dijo nada.― No se enterará, se mi novia.― tres días después consiguió el "si"._

Entró al dormitorio y encontró a Kagome dormida, Tadashi estaba sentado junto a ella, observaba atento a su madre, como si supiera lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

―Kagome.― le apartó algunos mechones de su cara y vio las marcas de lágrimas.― Estuviste llorando, perdóname... ¿Cuidabas a mami por mí?― preguntó a su hijo, quien solo lo miró.― Tranquilo, arreglaré las cosas con ella, ven aquí.― lo cargó con cuidado para no despertar a Kagome.― Vamos de compras antes que despierte y preparemos una sorpresa.

Cogió la chamarra y pañalera de Tadashi, para irse a un supermercado de 24 horas. Ya allí, recorrían los pasillos buscando lo que querían, cuando vio una caja de _Dorayaki._

 _Últimamente notaba pálida a su novia, al verla en deportes creyó se desmayaría._

― _Cómelo.― pidió al poner el panecillo cerca de la boca de Kagome._

― _No gracias.― ladeo la cara para no caer en la tentación._

― _Te ves pálida y ojerosa._

― _No he dormido bien._

― _Y también parece que no has comido.― estaba seguro de haberle escuchado las tripas gruñir._

― _¡Estoy bien!_

― _¿Por qué no comes?_

― _Si como, pero no tengo hambre, ahora._

― _No me gustan las chicas huesudas, parecen enfermas.― dijo ganándose un sonrojo de la azabache._

― _¿Y eso a qué viene?― habló nerviosa._

― _Que eres mi novia y me preocupo por ti, ahora cómelo._

― _Estoy bien, además no es como si realmente fuese bonita._

― _Lo eres, para mí lo eres y es lo que te debe importar, ahora quiero que comas._

 _Finalmente le había hecho comer no solo uno, fueron tres y una malteada._

Escuchó estornudar a Tadashi, esperaba que su estornudo fuese por polvo y no por que se estuviese enfermando. Le limpió la nariz a su hijo y le acomodó la chamarra, hace algunas noches Tadashi no dejaba de llorar y en lugar de llevarlo al médico, se fue a dormir al coche, dejando a Kagome lidiar sola con el pequeño.

En ese momento sentía impotencia ¿Y si Tadashi acababa de salir de un resfriado y él lo sacó en esa noche fría? Su hijo podía recaer y sería solo su culpa.

 _Llegó de trabajar y vio a Kagome haciendo sus deberes de la universidad, le preparó un té, se lo llevó e inmediatamente la vio chapeada._

― _¿Estás enferma?_

― _No._

― _Kagome.― llamó en advertencia._

― _Estoy bien.― dijo al no dejarle poner una mano en su frente._

― _Solo quiero tomar tu temperatura.― con maña logró tocarle la frente.― ¡Kami Kagome, estas hirviendo!_

― _No es nada._

― _Vamos al médico._

― _¡Ya dije que...!― gritó al encararlo e inmediatamente se desplomó en los brazos de Inuyasha._

― _¡Kagome!_

 _A pesar de seguir todas las recomendaciones del médico, en medio de la noche Kagome había alucinado por la alta fiebre. "Estoy bien mamá, no estoy enferma, lo juro, no te enfades", esas habían sido sus palabras al querer levantarse e ir a quien sabe dónde, obviamente Inuyasha no la dejó, la obligaba a recostarse nuevamente y por la preocupación, esa noche no durmió._

― _¿Cómo estás?― preguntó el chico al verla despertar._

― _Cansada, pero mejor._

― _Ella se enojaba cuando enfermaban ¿Verdad?_

― _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

― _La fiebre te hizo decir cosas, no es tu culpa enfermarte._

― _Si me cuidase mejor..._

― _No me enfada que te enfermes, me preocupo, me enfada que no me digas que te sientes mal... Para la próxima quiero que me lo digas._

Regresaron a casa una hora después y Kagome seguía dormida, no se había a percatado de la ausencia de Tadashi, era algo bueno.

―Pa pa... Ma.― llamó Tadashi al no dejar de ver a su madre.

―A mí tampoco me gusta verla triste, dale un beso.― inclinó a su hijo y este besó la mejilla de su mamá.― Ahora yo.― Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y pudo ver que Kagome sonreía.― Dejemos que duerma.

Inuyasha le había servido a Tadashi algo de fruta y dejado en su periquera, mientras lavaba los trastes que usó. Escuchaba a su hijo golpear con la cuchara el plato al intentar coger la fruta, cuando algo cayó al suelo. Se volteó y el plato estaba en el piso, el pequeño reía al pasar sus manos por la charola y embarrar todo de miel.

 _Disfrutaban de una tarde de relajación y flojera en la bañera, Inuyasha masajeaba el cuerpo de su novia con una esponja y ella dormitaba sobre su pecho._

― _Es una marca rara.― dijo Inuyasha al pasar sus dedos por el antebrazo izquierdo de Kagome.― No es una marca.― al verla mejor vio que era una cicatriz._

― _Me lastimé de niña, en los juegos._

― _Dime la verdad.― cuando Kagome se rascaba la palma de la mano, era que mentía._

― _Era muy torpe, tiré un plato y me corte, fue un accidente._

― _Es de una quemadura ¿Qué pasó?_

― _Tiré un poco se natilla, no limpie bien, cuando mamá llegó había hormigas... me quemó con su encendedor._

¡Ahora mismo quería golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente! Tadashi podía ser tan inquieto que ocupaba mucho del tiempo de Kagome y él reclamándole por no tener limpia la casa o recoger la ropa de la tintorería.

― _¿Crees que serán felices?― dijo con burla Haruko al encontrarse en la calle a Inuyasha._

― _Ya lo somos._

― _Les dos un par de años, son jóvenes e ingenuos._

― _Amo a Kagome y no la lastimaría._

― _Lo harás, y cuando eso pase me recordarás, Kagome regresará arrastrándose a mí, suplicando perdón._

― _No va a pasar.― dijo sin apartarle la mirada, no dejaría que su novia volviera a esa vida._

No solo le había fallado a Kagome, no había sabido cumplir una de las últimas voluntades de Kenzo.

― _Señor ¿Le pasó algo a Kagome o Souta?― le sorprendió que le fuese a buscar a su casa._

― _No, vine solo._

― _Pase y tome asiento, ¿Quiere algo de beber?― Kenzo negó.― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente mal?_

― _Tal vez no llegue al otoño y quería pedirte que cuides a mi hija, ya sufrió mucho y...― comenzó a toser, con cada día que pasaba su pecho dolía más._

― _Tranquilo, no debe preocuparse por eso._

― _Por muchos años intenté protegerla, pero no pude hacerlo._

― _Lo hizo bien, no se fue, permaneció a su lado._

― _Muchas veces quise dejar a mi esposa, llevarme a mis hijos pero no me los darían. Les hice vivir un infierno... Kagome no cree que exista la felicidad, no para ella, su madre la daño mucho._

― _Señor..._

― _Enséñale que si existe, eres un buen chico, sé que la harás feliz, quiero que en su rostro se muestre de nuevo una sonrisa como la que me dio de bebé. Prométeme que cuando me haya ido, la sacaras de esa casa y no pasará por lo mismo de nuevo._

― _Se lo prometo._

¡Repararía su falta! Le rogaría de todas las formas posibles y si la única manera de hacerla feliz era que él se fuese, lo haría, le dejaría a Tadashi y desde lejos les cuidaría.

 **...**

Se despertó al sentir sed, aun no amanecía, faltaban dos horas. Miró a su lado y su hijo no estaba, tal vez lo dejó en la cuna, pero estaba segura de haberse dormido junto a él.

Fue hasta la cuna y no lo encontró, entonces se percató que la chamarra y pañalera de Tadashi no estaban... ¿Inuyasha se lo llevó cuando dormía? ¿Le había quitado a su pequeño? Su corazón latió con miedo, corrió a la salida y se detuvo de golpe al ver a padre e hijo jugar en la alfombra de la sala.

―Tadashi.― susurró aliviada y a punto de llorar.

―Mami ya se despertó ¿Quieres ir con ella?― dijo Inuyasha al ver a la chica y notar que su hijo quería llegar hasta ella.― ¿Dormiste bien?― le preguntó al soltar a Tadashi y verlo gatear hasta su madre.

―Sí.― respondió Kagome.― Ven aquí.― se hincó y abrazó a su pequeño, creyó que no volvería a verlo.

―¿Creíste que me lo había llevado?― preguntó dolido, los ojos de la chica le decían todo.

―No importa, es tu hijo, tienes derecho a…

―Jamás te lo quitaría.― le hizo saber, se acercó a ella e intentó tomarla de las manos, pero ella se alejó.― Kagome, no apartaría a mi hijo de su madre.

―Pero también te necesita, necesita a su papá.

―Lo sé… Y ese papá, necesita a su muy hermosa novia que ama con locura.― se acercó más, Kagome retrocedió y quedó entre el sillón e Inuyasha.― Te amo, no quiero que peleemos como estos días, a menos que discutamos y arreglemos las cosas en la cama.― dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

―I… Im… Imbé…― estaba nerviosa por la cercanía.

―No digas malas palabras frente al bebé.― "regaño" al interrumpirla, sonreír de lado y mostrar uno de sus colmillos.

―¡Eres un…!

―¿Olvidamos los últimos días?― interrumpió.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?― le miró con enojo, le decía que tenía una amante, se atrevía a regresar como si nada ¿Y esperaba que ella lo olvidará?

―No, en verdad siento mucho lo que ha pasado, estoy más que arrepentido... Perdóname.― cuando la vio negar las esperanzas que tenía comenzaron a morir.

―¿Cómo quieres que olvide que tienes a otra?

Inuyasha abrió enormemente sus ojos y agachó la mirada, ya había olvidado lo que dijo ¿Kagome le creería que fue algo que dijo por enojo y que era mentira?

―Tu eres la única.― confesó al verla a los ojos.― Jamás dije que tuviese, me molestó que pensarás que la tuviese y te dije esas palabras.― aguardó un momento que le fue eterno, su azabache solo le miraba.― ¡Créeme por favor! Nunca te he engañado.― quería regresar en el tiempo y autocallarse antes de decir tanta idiotez.

―Es difícil creerte, no sé si deba hacerlo.― una parte de ella le decía que no mentía, que estaba arrepentido; pero la otra le decía que no confiase en él, que le alejara.

―No te obligaré a creerme, después de todo lo que he hecho no lo merezco... Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no me voy a desatender de ustedes, te depositaré lo de la renta y la manutención de Tadashi, te mandaré la dirección de donde me quede y cuando creas necesario pueden ir a verme, lo que necesiten no duden en pedírmelo.

Kagome escuchaba atenta, quería decir algo pero su voz no salía, ¿Inuyasha estaba en verdad dispuesto a irse? ¿Así de fácil se iba? No quería que se fuese, pero tampoco quería volver a pelear y que su hijo quedase en medio.

―¡Paapa!― llamó Tadashi.

―Cuida a mamá, pórtate bien, pronto te veré.― se inclinó y deposito un besó en la frente de su hijo, debió detener el impulso de también besar a Kagome, tenerla a solo centímetros era mucha tentación, pero no quería incomodarla.― Los quiero.― se levantaba cuando sintió una mano que le sujetaba de la playera.

―Estas llorando.― murmuró Kagome, solo en otras dos ocasiones lo vio llorar; la primera, cuando confirmaron el embarazo; la segunda, cuando Tadashi nació y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

―Estoy bien, empacaré algunas cosas y me voy.― dijo sin verla, le destrozaba tener que dejarlos, pero solo él tenía la culpa, por sus malas decisiones es que llegaron a eso. Ahora solo le quedaba tener esperanza de que en un futuro, no muy lejano, pudiesen volver a estar juntos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la segunda parte, la próxima es la última. Espero que las ganas de matar a Inu disminuyeran, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y espero fuese de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **17** **/07/2016**


	3. 3ra Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 **¡Mil disculpas por la demora! Pero aquí tienen su tan ansiado capítulo. La buena noticia es que no es será el final. Queda otro. Deseo lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Un Final Feliz.**

 **Tercera Parte.**

Inuyasha estaba en el dormitorio preparando una maleta, conforme iba guardando sus cosas se sentía más frustrado, en unos minutos más dejaría su hogar y se iría a un motel, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que vivir así.

Kagome estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, podía escuchar a su novio abrir y cerrar cajones. Había querido seguirle decirle que no se fuera, que estaba perdonado; pero no debía ser como todas aquellas mujeres que perdonaban todas las infidelidades y abusos de sus parejas. Miró a su hijo que gateaba por la sala, jugaba con su pelota y reía cuando esta se prendía. Tadashi iba a extrañar a su papá, tal vez no al instante pero terminaría buscándolo y llorando por él. No era justo que su niño quedase en medio de sus pleitos. Se secó las lágrimas cuando escuchó que Inuyasha dejaba el dormitorio.

En cuanto Tadashi vio a su padre rodó su pelota a él, quien la detuvo con un pie, el pequeño esperó a recibir de nuevo la pelota, pero su padre no se la pasaba, le gritó un "Paaa" e Inuyasha se arrodilló, dejando su maleta en el suelo.

―Jugamos luego, ahora me tengo que ir.― le dio la pelota al pequeño, que la volvió a rodar a él.― Prometo que luego jugaremos todo lo que quieras.― su hijo no entendía que no podía seguir allí.

― ¡Paaa upa!―si su padre no quería jugar con la pelota, entonces tal vez lo alzara sobre su cabeza.― ¡Upa!― volvió a pedir haciendo un puchero, Inuyasha le sonrió, era la misma expresión que Kagome le ponía cuando quería algo.

― ¿En verdad...― el chico volteó a ver a Kagome que estaba parada a su espalda, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, no le miraba, su vista estaba sobre Tadashi.― ¿En verdad te quieres ir?― finalmente lo preguntó, sí Inuyasha se iba, su bebé sufriría, estaba muy apegado a su padre.

La espera por una respuesta para Kagome fue una eternidad, pero en realidad no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Inuyasha ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Quiero seguir con ustedes! Pero si es la única manera de no hacerte sufrir lo haré, eso no quiere decir que me rendiré, haré que me perdones.― sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su azabache y su aroma era algo que amaba.

―Debo ser la persona más tonta, debería dejar que te fueses, yo misma correrte... Pero... No quiero que te vayas.― dijo en medio de lágrimas que ya no pudo contener por más tiempo.

―Tal vez ahora mismo no lo creas, pero te amo, nunca quise hacerte llorar.― la estrechó más contra él, tal vez se le presentaba una oportunidad para no dejarlos.

―Si te quedas volveremos a pelear, lo viví con mis padres y cada vez es peor.

―No lo será, no tienes idea de lo mal que la pasé al recordar lo que te he hecho, de haber roto la promesa que te hice.― confesó mirándola a los ojos.

―Yo... No quiero que Tadashi pase lo mismo que yo.

―No lo hará.― le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.― Me dedicaré a recompensarlos, a ser el compañero y padre que se merecen.

―No quiero que todos los días vengas con regalos costosos, ni te comportes extra empalagoso; porque me harás sentir que algo malo va a pasar o que te disculpas por algo que no sé.

―Seremos como antes de los problemas.

―Quiero algo a cambio.

―Lo que quieras.― le cumpliría lo que ella quisiera, si le pedía dormir separados lo haría, por ahora lo único que le importaba era que no los dejaría.

―Que llegues temprano.

― ¿Es todo?― Kagome asintió.― Hecho, me tendrán en casa a la hora debida... Ahora, espera aquí.― se levantó y fue a la cocina rápidamente, al volver traía una tarta de moras.― Tadashi y yo fuimos por ella cuando dormías.

―Esto es justo lo que no quiero que...

―Antes de que te pongas paranoica.― dijo Inuyasha al interrumpirla y dejar la tarta en la mesa de centro.― Sé que es tu favorita, pero también la de Tadashi y será para celebrar que tendré tres días libres.― se felicitó por encontrar una razón extra para comer la tarta.

― ¿Por qué te los dieron?

―Estuve ocupado en un proyecto en el que me vi obligado a participar y salvarle el trasero a Miroku.― en buena hora a su amigo, colega y "jefe", le dio por aceptar un proyecto ambicioso para la constructora de su familia y al ver que el equipo que eligió en un principio no daba el ancho, suplicó por su ayuda y salvar el negocio.― Por eso estuve molesto y me desquite contigo injustamente.

―Ya no te preocupes por ello.

― ¿No vas a preguntar qué más me molestó?

―No, sí no me lo dijiste antes no quiero que lo hagas ahora.― dijo al ver que su bebé gateaba a donde ellos estaban, quería un poco de atención.

―Quiero hacerlo, no más secretos.

―Todo bien, de verdad.― se hincó y recibió a su hijo en brazos.― ¿Quieres tarta?― preguntó al ver que su niño se estiraba a la mesa.

―Cachorro aquí tienes, ahora quédate quietecito.― pidió Inuyasha al servirle a su hijo una mini rebanada y sentarlo en el suelo junto a ellos.― Tu madre y yo tenemos algo pendiente.― Kagome le observó confundida, ya no había nada más que decir.

― ¡¿Qué haces?!― gritó al quedar prisionera de espaldas entre la alfombra e Inuyasha.― Ya quedó todo...

―Fue por Kikyou.― soltó sin más.― El proyecto que aceptó Miroku era en conjunto con otra compañía, ninguno de los sabía que ella trabajaba allí como jefa de compras, solo hasta muy tarde nos enteramos, debí trabajar con ella, no solos.― aclaró.― Pero me molestó tener que hacerlo, intentaba terminar lo mío a tiempo pero siempre surgían imprevistos y me quedaba trabajando hasta tarde con ella, en otras ocasiones me traía el trabajo y me estresaba no terminarlo. No te lo dije para no preocuparte, sé que en esta cabeza tuya siempre te creas historias exageradas.― dijo al darle un beso en la frente a su novia.― Pero nada salió muy bien, solo perdí el control y te lastimé.

―Confió en ti, es solo que... Si una vez te gustó puede gustarte de nuevo.― y si le agregaban que Kikyou aún guardaba fuertes sentimientos por Inuyasha que no ocultaba, no ayudaba a su autoestima.

―Creí que hace tiempo ya te había dejado muy en claro que eso no pasará.

 _Tenían poco de vivir juntos y Kagome al salir de la universidad, esperaba a Inuyasha en un parque cerca de la estación de tren que debían tomar para regresar a casa. La azabache hacía el resumen de un libro cuando una mujer alta, de hermoso cabello ébano lacio y mirada fuerte se paró frente a ella. De inmediato Kagome le reconoció, era la exnovia de su novio, Inuyasha le habló de ella un día que Miroku la mencionó y solo la había visto en fotos del anuario de preparatoria._

― _Kagome ¿Verdad?― la nombrada solo asintió, estaba sorprendida de que ella le conociera.― Ya se lo dije a él pero no hace caso, espero tengas algo de sentido común y tú sí escuches.― en este punto Kagome ya estaba más que confundida, pero también celosa, Inuyasha jamás le dijo que seguía viendo a su ex.― Déjalo libre, vienes de una familia problemática, no le causes inconvenientes, tiene un largo camino muy prometedor y no merece que por alguien como tú, eche a perder su vida._

 _¿Cómo era que esa mujer sabía de su vida personal? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarla?_

― _¿Disculpa?_

― _Quiero recuperar a Inuyasha y tú estorbas.― Kagome se quedó congelada por lo directa que era su rival.― Sé que Inuyasha puede llegar muy lejos, pero con una persona como tú a su lado, solo le darás mala fama, solo te ven como la pobre chica maltratada que él rescató por lastima y por el parecido que me tiene._

― _No nos parecemos y yo no lo obligué a vivir juntos, ni a salir juntos.― dijo enojada, pero sin alzar la voz, no quería atraer espectadores._

― _Yo no soy la que dice que te me pareces, lo dice la gente que trabaja con Inuyasha… Pero te fue muy fácil aceptar su propuesta ¿No? Claro que no lo dejarías escapar._

― _¿Y te crees mejor para él?_

― _Lo soy, mi familia tiene una buena reputación, he estudiado en el extranjero, habló tres idiomas y soy la supervisora en la compañía en que trabajo… Solo haznos un favor y hazte a un…_

― _Kikyou.― interrumpió un hombre._

 _Había salido temprano y esperaba sorprender a su novia, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él. No se esperó que Kikyou se atreviese a toparse con Kagome. Cuando hace dos semanas le fue a buscar para darse una segunda oportunidad y él la rechazó, jamás pensó que llegará a tales extremos._

― _Deja de molestar.― demandó con voz firme._

― _No me rendiré, un día todo irá mal y te darás cuenta que yo siempre he sido mejor para ti.― dijo firmemente antes de irse con la misma elegancia con la que había llegado._

― _Ni lo pienses.― ordenó Inuyasha al rodear a su novia con un brazo por los hombros, por la cara de la azabache, debía estar pensando en las palabras de Kikyou._

― _Tiene razón, ella es mejor para ti, es de una buena familia y..._

― _Me dejó para irse con el profesor de inglés._

― _Pero no te engañó, te lo dijo antes de..._

― _¿Por qué la defiendes?― preguntó al verla a los ojos, ¿Por qué su novia siempre se empeñaba en ver algo bueno en las personas?_

― _Dijo que dicen que nos parecemos._

― _Son unos idiotas.― gruñó enojado.― Eso lo decido yo, y digo que son muy diferentes._

― _Puede seguir gustándote en el fondo._

― _Es imposible._

― _¡¿Qué pasa si un día deben convivir más tiempo y te das cuenta que la sigues queriendo?!― dijo con desesperación Kagome, era una posibilidad._

― _¿Te estas escuchando? Decidí que serías mi novia y viviéramos juntos porque no quiero pasar largo tiempo sin ti, quiero que lo último y primero que vea en mi día sea tu lindo rostro.― dijo completamente rojo y contagió a la chica.― Ahora vamos a casa y no salgamos en todo el fin de semana._

Tal vez ocultarle las cosas, le hacía parecer culpable y volvía los problemas más grandes de lo que en verdad eran.

―No volveré a ocultártelo, sí tengo que verla de nuevo o me la encuentro, te lo diré. Y para que te quede claro, mi única amante eres tú, siempre lo serás, solo te amo a ti y a Tadashi, pero tu entiendes en qué sentido te amo.― recibió una sonrisa de Kagome y la besó, ya moría por hacerlo.

―Ma, Pa.― interrumpió Tadashi quien ya comía con las manos la tarta que estaba en la mesa.

―Pequeño glotón.― dijo Inuyasha al levantarse y alejar a su hijo de la tarta, pero al ver a su novia acercarse con unas toallitas húmedas para limpiar a Tadashi, una perversa idea pasó por su mente.― Ataca a mamá.― pidió al dejar en brazos de Kagome al pequeño y que le ensuciarse.

― ¡No es justo! ¡Eres un inmaduro Inuyasha!

―Fue Tadashi, no me culpes.― decía en medio de risas mientras cortaba la tarta.

―Creo que papá quiere un abrazó.― dijo Kagome al abrazar junto a Tadashi a Inuyasha.

―Lo bueno es que yo soy el inmaduro.― se burló el ojimiel al caer al suelo y dejar sobre él a su dos personas amadas.― ¡Hey ven acá!― detuvo a su hijo antes de que cogiese otro trozo de tarta.

―Tata... Paaa Tata.― pedía al estirar sus brazos a la mesa.

―Ya te doy, pero no seas desesperado.― se incorporó y le tendió su plato a Tadashi.

―Tienes chantilly en la mejilla.― dijo Kagome al quitárselo con un dedo.

―Tú también.

― ¿Dónde?

―Aquí.― la atrajo y la besó, logrando que la chica rodease su cuello con los brazos.

―Debemos parar...― pidió en un jadeo Kagome.― O Tadashi se comerá todo y se empachará.

―Está bien, pero cuando se duerma tú y yo nos vamos a terminar de reconciliar y te juró que no vas a querer que terminemos de hacerlo.― sonrió al verla sonrojarse, había captado muy bien.

―Quisiera tener un collar que con solo una palabra te mandase al suelo cada que fueses un idiota.

―Es un poco extremo, pero de existir, yo mismo te lo conseguiría para verte feliz.

* * *

Esos cuatro últimos meses estaban siendo de completa felicidad, los problemas que tuvieron eran cosa del pasado, hasta parecía que jamás ocurrieron. Inuyasha seguía siendo un idiota, pero el idiota que ella conocía y del cual se enamoró, volvía a ser ese chico que con sus acciones le demostraba que amaba a su familia, todas las tardes sin importar lo cansado que estuviese, jugaba con Tadashi hasta dormirlo y luego, cenaba con ella.

Apagó el ordenador, se estiró para desentumir su espalda, agradecía enormemente que en su trabajo le permitieran laborar desde casa, así no desentendía a su hijo y cuando debía hacer acto de presencia en la oficina, lo dejaba con Kaede-sama, una amable señora que vivía en el primer piso y en su juventud fue educadora. Se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y su bebé que practicaba sus pasos, miró atento al corredor.

― ¿Quién te persigue?― preguntó confundida Kagome al ver entrar corriendo a Inuyasha.

―Lo logré.― dijo jadeando, el elevador tardaba mucho y subió corriendo las escaleras.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Llegar en mi límite.― dijo al desplomarse en el suelo y ser atacado por su hijo, quien se dejó caer sobre su estómago.

―Cuando dije que llegarás a casa temprano, me refería a que no llegases noche.― le recordó al hincarse junto a la cabeza de Inuyasha.

―Lo sé, pero quiero estar aquí lo antes posible, a las 6:30 pasa la caricatura que ve Tadashi y tú necesitas tiempo libre.

―No me molesta cuidarlo.

―Todas las mamás necesitan separarse un poco de su hijo, hacer sus cosas, pero si lo prefieres, quédate a ver la tele con nosotros, no nos vamos a quejar.

―Más bien quieres pasar tiempo padre e hijo.

― ¡Tadashi!― gritó al sentir que su pequeño se intentaba parar sobre su estómago.― No hagas eso, me sacas el aire.― le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sostuvo del torso para que no le siguiera oprimiendo.

―Te extraña.

― ¿Y tú?

―Todo el tiempo.― se inclinó y besó a su novio quien hubiese querido profundizarlo más, pero al tener ambas manos ocupadas con su hijo le fue imposible.

* * *

Apenas entró a su casa cuando escuchó las risas de su hijo, el sonido de la televisión y la voz de Kagome quejándose. Dejó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba sobre la mesa del recibidor y fue a la sala ver que había pasado.

―Kagome, ¿Qué les paso?― preguntó al ver que los dos estaban cubiertos de sopa.

―Tadashi se emocionó con el comercial de la lechita.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, en ese comercial aparecían unos niños jugando en un parque y lanzaban hojas secas al aire, cada vez que su hijo lo veía, tomaba lo que tuviese cerca e imitaba lo que veía. En esta ocasión debió tomar desprevenida a Kagome.

― ¿Hiciste de comer?

―No la he terminado, le daba de comer a Tadashi y...

―Traje de comer pasta y pizza, deje la bolsa en el recibidor.

― _Izza_ , _izza_.― gritó emocionado el bebé.

― ¿Quieres pizza?― preguntó el padre del pequeño.

―Acabas de comer, no seas glotón.― regañó juguetonamente Kagome.

―Que coma solo media rebanada.

―Voy a limpiar, ve a cambiarte.

―Limpia a Tadashi y yo me encargó aquí.― sugirió Inuyasha.

―Debes estar agotado y con hambre, no me tard...

―Kagome, está bien, jamás debí decir que era tu responsabilidad mantener limpia la casa.― cada que recordaba las cosas feas que le había dicho, no se sentía digno de ella.― Tadashi y tú, necesitan limpiarse.

―Más te vale dejar todo bien limpio.― dijo juguetona al cargar a Tadashi.

―Podrás ver tu reflejo.

* * *

Llevaba una hora jugando con su hijo, miró al pasillo esperando ver a su novia, pero nada. Desde que ella los dejó en la sala no había vuelto. Tadashi bostezó y lo acomodó en su corral, aprovechando que su hijo dormitaba, fue en busca de su azabache. El sonido de la lavadora llamó su atención, fue al área de lavado y vio a Kagome sacando la ropa.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Lavando la ropa de Tadashi.― respondió sin voltear a verlo.― ¡Ah! No se le quita.― dijo con pesar al ver que a uno de los overoles de su bebé no se le quitó una mancha de comida.― Me gusta como se ve con el.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó hasta la chica, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella.

―Podemos ir de compras, tiene mucha ropa que ya no le queda.

―Crece tan rápido.

―Desde antes de nacer ha sido un niño grande y sano.― recordó con orgullo el padre.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó Kagome al escuchar que algo se había caído, ambos esperaron a escuchar otra cosa y nada.

―Tal vez fue del otro departamento o en el pasillo a alguien se...

Ahora se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y el llanto de Tadashi no se hizo esperar. Los dos padres corrieron a la sala y vieron a su hijo llorando junto al librero, a sus pies estaba un libro y los restos de un jarrón.

―No te lastimaste, tranquilo.― consoló Kagome al tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo.

―Se supone dormía en su corral ¿Cómo se salió?― se preguntó Inuyasha en voz alta.

―Tal vez ya puede treparlo ¿Tadashi, qué querías agarrar?― en el librero no había nada que le llamase la atención.

―Pequeño, todo está bien, no llores.― pidió Inuyasha al limpiarle las lágrimas.― Voy a recoger, vayan a la recámara.

Kagome asintió, dio una mirada al librero para intentar ver que era lo que hijo quería, cuando vio un papel amarillo, lo tomó y desdobló; tenía anotado un número, tal vez era el que buscaba Inuyasha hace tiempo.

―Debe ser el papel que buscabas.― dijo al ofrecérselo a Inuyasha, quien lo miró y efectivamente, era el que buscaba.

Ahora que recordaba mejor, lo había puesto debajo del jarrón para no perderlo y olvidarlo, ya que en dicho jarrón, ponía las llaves.

―Márcalo.― ofreció a Kagome.

―No, voy a llevar a Tadashi a ver tv.― por ahora no quería saber más del tema.

―Espera...― pidió él al marcar el número y poner el alta voz.

"Está llamando a _Tierra de Princesas_ , por el momento no estamos disponibles, el horario de atención es de Lunes a Viernes de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde, permanezca en la línea para dejar sus datos y nosotros le llamamos. Que tenga un buen día."

―Las gemelas quieren su fiesta allí y por medio de engaños, Miroku me mando diciendo que era para una ampliación, en un giro muy extraño Sesshoumaru se vio implicado y terminamos en un recorrido lleno de brillos, tiaras, maquillaje y vestidos esponjosos; no me enojé por el teléfono, ese lo encuentras en internet, me frustre porque tiene anotado el número de promoción que nos dio la dueña.- explicó al señalarlo en una esquina del papel.- Y todo porque le gustó Sesshoumaru, si supiera que ya tiene dueña.- dijo divertido.- El punto es que, Miroku debía llamar y darlo al confirmar la reservación, si no, teníamos que ir de nuevo a su recorrido, pero con Sesshoumaru y tú bien sabes que ese ser sin corazón no iría de nuevo ¡Yo no iría de nuevo!, pero gracias a Kami _.

―Perdona por pensar lo peor de ti.― pero eso no explicaba el labial en la camisa.

―Es normal, te hice llegar a esa conclusión. ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al verla pensativa y con la mirada triste.

―Nada, no te cortes al limpiar.

―Kagome, dímelo.― imploró al tomarla de la mano.

―Una de tus camisas tenía labial.

―En la constructora le organizaron una despida de soltero a Bankotsu, yo no me quede, pero al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que no llevaba mi laptop, al regresar, la bailarina que contrató Miroku me confundió con el festejado y...― dio en resoplido esperando que Kagome no se enfadara.― Se me colgó, ¡Yo la separe de inmediato, tienes que creerme! Miroku le explicó que yo no era el festejado y me vine a casa.

―Por eso Sango le amenazó con castrarlo si volvía a contratar a una nudista.― eso tenía sentido, además por el sonrojo de Inuyasha debía ser verdad.

―No era nudista, pero sí, fue por eso.

―Bueno, tranquilo, no estoy molesta, pero que sea la última vez que llevan nudistas.― dijo con una sonrisa amenazante.

―Ya te dije que yo no me quedé y no era nudis... Ya entendí.― ¡Kami! Esa mujer daba miedo cuando quería.

―Así me gusta.― le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y le dejó limpiando.

* * *

Ya estaba toda empapada por el baño que le daba a su hijo, por más que lo quisiera evitar, siempre terminaba mojada a pesar de ponerlo en su tina y está, dentro de la tina más grande.

―Es hora de salir.― cargó con dificultad a Tadashi y lo envolvió en su bata de baño, entraban al dormitorio cuando el teléfono sonó.― Es papá.― dijo al ver el nombre en la pantalla.― Yasha ¿Ya meró llegas?

―Voy a llegar un poco tarde.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó preocupada, acababa de tener un _déjàvu_.

―Algo de último momento, nada grave.

―No tardes.― pidió con un hilo de voz, no quería pensar que las cosas empeorarían de nuevo.

―Voy a apurarme, ¿Kag? ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al escucharla rara, seguramente ya se imaginaba las peores cosas.

―Sí, no me hagas caso.

―Los amo, me voy a apurar todo lo que pueda.

―Solo llega con bien.― pidió esperando que sus miedos no se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Se estiró en su silla y se talló los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, sin olvidar el cansancio y dolor de espalda, pero todo fuera por una sorpresa que esperaba le gustará a su Kagome. Escuchó un fuerte trueno y su vista se enfocó en la foto que tenía en su escritorio, giró su silla y vio que a lo lejos en cielo estaba nublado, tomó su celular para marcar a Kagome, la chica le había dicho que saldría, esperaba estuviese ya en casa.

―Kagome ¿Dónde están?― preguntó ni bien la llamada fue contestada.

―Regresando de ver a Sango.

― ¿Llevas paraguas?

―Sí, voy por tu ropa de tintorería y...

―Ve directo a casa.― le interrumpió.― El cielo ya está negro.

―No me desviaré mucho.― si la memoria no le fallaba, Inuyasha solo tenía limpio el traje que llevaba.

―Regresen a casa.― no quería que quedaran varados por el mal tiempo.

―Pero…

―Ve a casa, ustedes son más importantes que mi ropa, por favor.― suplicó, a lo lejos se vio un rayo y su preocupación aumento.

―De acuerdo, ya subo al bus.― Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, una preocupación menos.― ¿Qué tal tu día?― preguntó Kagome al sentarse.

―Difícil, ni me lo recuerdes… Voy a llegar un poco tarde ¿Necesitas que pase por algo al regresar?

―No, ¿Ya comiste algo?― le preocupaba el que Inuyasha tuviese desde hace días ojeras y se viese agotado.

―Me encargué pollo, pero si me dejas en el horno algo extra, no me quejo.― dijo provocando una sonrisa en la azabache, bien sabía que ella se emocionaba que él comiese su comida.

―Cuídate y no llegues muy tarde.

―Llámame cuando estén en casa.

―Nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

La anterior noche Inuyasha había llegado a las tres de la mañana, apenas se duchó y cayó dormido en la cama, ni se molestó en destender su lado. Y a las siete de la mañana, ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo, solo le dio un beso en la frente a ella y Tadashi antes de irse.

La azabache dejó de revisar las paletas de colores y muestras de telas de su nuevo proyecto cuando el teléfono sonó, era el asistente de Inuyasha, le pareció extraño que ese joven llamase.

―Kagome, hola, buenas noches.

―Hola Shippou ¿Y ese milagro que llames a aquí?

―EL jefe no contesta su celular ¿Estará en casa?

―No ha llegado, llama a la oficina debe estar allí, dijo que saldría tarde.― explicó al recordar la llamada que recibió unas horas atrás.

― ¿Eso dijo?― preguntó extrañado, e inmediatamente sintió su vida correr peligro, Kagome era muy lista, seguro lo notó.

―Shippou ¿Qué pasa?― de pronto, ese mal presentimiento la invadió.

―Nada, solo dile que ya le mandé a su correo lo que me pidió.

― ¡Shippou! No me cuelgues.― advirtió.― ¿A qué hora salió Inuyasha?

―No me quiero meter, debe tener sus razones.

―Contéstame.― exigió con voz dura.

―A las cuatro de la tarde.― contestó resignado.

― ¿A qué hora a salido en las últimas dos semanas?

―A las cuatro, Kagome estoy seguro que ha tenido sus...

―Gracias, yo le doy tu recado, linda noche.― dijo al colgar, ahora sí que su novio estaba en grandes problemas.

 **...**

Cuando llegó a casa antes de la media noche, encontró a Kagome ya dormida y él debió dormir en el sofá porque su novia e hijo, ocupaban toda la cama. No había sido una linda noche, pero le sirvió para madrugar y preparar el desayuno, esperaba haber mejorado su sazón.

―Buenos días.― saludó a Kagome al verla entrar a la cocina.― Espero no me quedase duro el arroz.― agregó mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

―Shippou llamó, dijo que ya te mandó lo que le pediste.

―Ya lo vi, gracias… ¿Qué pasa?― no era normal que Kagome fuese tan cortante, ni los buenos días le dio.

― ¿A dónde has estado yendo?― preguntó sin titubeos, no pensaba postergarlo más, la noche anterior se durmió con Tadashi para no dejarle espacio en la cama a Inuyasha, no tenía ganas de tenerlo cerca.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―No has trabajado hasta tarde.

―Sí lo he hecho.― dijo sudando frío, técnicamente si lo había hecho, no en la oficina pero sí que había estado trabajando.

―No en la oficina.― Inuyasha no sabía dónde meterse, lo había pillado ¡Seguramente por el maldito Shippou y su gran bocota!

―Kagome, no es nada malo, créeme, pronto te lo diré.

― ¡Ya basta! ¡No mientas!― gritó furiosa, ya no le seguiría viendo la cara de tonta.

―Estaba ocupado.

― ¿Con quién?

―Con nadie, estaba trabajando en algo.― intentaba mantener la calma, si los dos se exaltaban, no saldría nada bueno.

― ¡Ya me harte! ¡Solo dilo!

― ¿Decir qué?

―No eres feliz con nosotros o mejor dicho conmigo, solo dilo yo lo entenderé.― dijo al intentar no llorar.

―Que tonterías dices.

― ¡No lo hago!

― ¡Sí lo haces!

―Te libero, puedes irte con ella, puedes ver a Tadashi cuando quieras.― dijo girándose sobre sus talones y regresar a la recámara.

― ¿Qué estás intentando decir? ¡Kagome!― corrió tras ella y al verla sacando una maleta del clóset, la sujetó por la cintura y la cargó.

― ¡Suéltame!

―Hoy vienen conmigo.― si ella quería explicaciones, se las daría, pero lo mejor era que ella lo viese.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!― se movió con más fuerza para liberarse de su prisión, pero con ello, solo logró que Inuyasha la cargara cual vil costal sobre su hombro.― ¡Bájame!

―Hoy van a pasar todo el día conmigo, no voy a dejar que te imagines cosas que no son, te voy a mostrar todo.

― ¡Déjame! ¡Idiota ya despertaste a Tadashi!― le reclamó al ver que el niño los miraba desde su cuna muy atento.

―Yo no soy el que está gritando.

― ¿A dónde me llevas?― preguntó al ver que la sacaba de la recámara.

―Te encerraré en el coche, regreso por Tadashi y nos vamos.

―Tengo pijama, no voy a salir así.― todo mundo vería que usaba pijama de huellas de perrito.

―Si prometes cambiarte y venir conmigo te bajo.― esa era su oportunidad de chantajearla.

― ¡No voy a ir!

―Tú lo quisiste.― abrió la puerta principal y Kagome pataleó.

―Está bien, lo prometo.

* * *

 **17/08/2016**

 **Varias personas me han escrito preguntando porque no actualizó como antes venía haciendo. Les he contestado superficialmente, pero creo que muchos más se preguntan lo mismo, y sin querer parecer una "drama queen" les dejo las razones:**

 **Esté no ha sido mi año, al inicio esperé que lo fuese, tenía muchas expectativas, pero no ha sido bueno.**

 **Hice varios exámenes a las universidades estatales para cursar una segunda carrera porque la que terminé hace cuatro años, no ha dado frutos. Y por más que estudié no me quede en ninguna. Una de mis primas hizo examen para una de las universidades conmigo, tuvo menos aciertos y se quedó. Es deprimente, no entiendo entonces cuáles son sus criterios de selección.**

 **Soy la única en mi casa que ya terminó la carrera y no tiene trabajo. Lo que ocasiona pleitos en mi casa, porque solo mi padre y hermano mayor "me entienden", para los otros, soy una mantenida.**

 **He intentado conseguir empleo de obrera, mucama, lava loza, vendedora, recepcionista,** _ **callcenter**_ **, intendencia ―empleos en los que no es necesaria una carrera universitaria― pero, no tengo experiencia, no les gusta mi voz, mi físico no es el adecuado o simplemente son empleos para gente con menos estudios.**

 **Hace unas semanas me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en un hotel, haciendo servicio al cuarto, pero los otros empleados se enojaron porque le quito la oportunidad a alguien menos preparado. A la semana me dieron las gracias.**

 **Y, he llegado a un punto de mi vida que no sé qué hacer. A veces solo me acuesto y miró a la nada. Siento que mi tiempo ya pasó. Me pongo a pensar qué será de mí en el futuro, qué haré cuando me falte mi padre.**

 **Todo esto afecta mis ganas de escribir, hace que postergue mucho las cosas, no escribo para no modificar la trama original o escribo otras historias.**

 **En verdad que deseo volver a escribir como antes, poder sentarme frente al ordenador y dejar que las palabras fluyan, pero me es difícil.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero que nos leamos pronto y puede que vaya lento, pero prometo que terminaré las historias.**

 **Se cuidan.**


	4. 4ta Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 _"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"_

* * *

 **Un Final Feliz.**

 **Cuarta Parte.**

Kagome estaba aburrida y molesta, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llegaron a la constructora y estaban en la oficina de Inuyasha. Pero él no decía la razón de haberlos llevado consigo, solo trabajaba frente al ordenador y ella esperaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, observó a su hijo que jugaba en el suelo sobre un tapete con su elefante sacaba pelotas; al parecer no estaba aburrido, después de todo, Inuyasha le había llevado varios de sus juguetes.

―No entiendo ¿Por qué nos has traído?

―Ya lo verás.― contestó sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

―Ya pasaron 4 horas, es justo que digas algo.

―Te prometo que la esperaba vale la pena.

―Tadashi, no jales eso.― pidió Kagome al hacer que su hijo soltase el cable que conectaba la pantalla de la pc a la electricidad, no se había percatado que el muy travieso había dejado de jugar con su elefante.

El niño rio y gateando, se escabullo bajo el escritorio para meterse entre los pies de su papá.

―Deja trabajar a tu papá.― la chica se arrodilló e intentó coger al pequeño por debajo del escritorio, pero esté la esquivó con facilidad gracias a su tamaño.

―¿Quieres ayudarme?― preguntó Inuyasha al echar atrás la silla y cargar a su bebé, ni bien Tadashi tuvo a su alcance el teclado, lo golpeó para imitar lo que su padre hacía.

―¡No Tadashi!― dijo asustada Kagome.

―Lo desactivé, tranquila.― ya suponía que el inquieto de su hijo haría una cosas así.

―Yo lo cuido, sigue con lo tuyo.― Kagome hizo el intento por tomar en brazos al infante, pero Inuyasha no lo soltó.

―Ya casi es hora de comer, le voy a dejar hasta allí.― eran las dos de la tarde y la comida no debía tardar en llegar.

―Señor, su comida.― interrumpió el joven ayudante de Inuyasha.

―Justo a tiempo, déjala sobre aquella cajonera, y Shippou, ya puedes ir a comer, gracias.― el joven asintió para después retirarse.

Después de que su jefe llegase con su familia y los dejase dentro dela oficina, salió a buscarlo, lo primero que pensó fue que le reclamaría por delatarlo, pero no, le dio las llaves de su coche y pidió que para la hora de la comida, fuese por la comida que guardó en la cajuela, la calentara y se las llevase.

―Ya muero de hambre, Kagome acerca tu silla y tú pequeño, no te bajes.― advirtió a su hijo al dejarlo sentado en la silla e ir por los refractarios.

―¿Y esto?― preguntó Kagome al ver la comida, sabía que eran fideos, pero se veían extraños con esa salsa negra.

―Yo lo hice en la mañana.― comenzó a explicar al tomar asiento y sentar a su hijo en su regazo.― Mientras te cambiabas lo guardé en el coche y cuando llegamos le pedí a Shippou que para la hora de la comida lo fuese a calentar y... ¿Tan mal se ve? Te aseguro que sabe bien.― dijo al notar que la chica solo miraba la comida.

―No es por eso, es que... ¿Esta era tu sorpresa?― decidió preguntar para no hacer sentir mal a su novio.

Inuyasha que en ese momento le servía a su hijo fideos, no comprendió del todo la pregunta.

―Has estado tomando clases de cocina en la escuela nocturna, por eso preparaste hoy el desayuno y ahora mandaste por esto que tu mismo preparaste.

―La verdad es que he estado viendo tutoriales en _cookingtube_.― confesó.― Pruébalo, si no te gusta mando pedir algo más, tal vez... Come primero esto.― pidió al pasarle una bola de arroz.

―La apariencia no es muy buena pero... ¡Kami Inuyasha! ¡Sabe muy bien!― estaba en verdad sorprendida, debía admitir que eran mejo que las suyas.

―¡Paaaá! Oto.― pidió Tadashi al acabarse sus fideos.

―¿En verdad les gustó?― siendo sincero, no creyó que fuese de su agradado, ya estaba listo para pedir algo a la cafetería.

―¡Am, am, am!― pedía con gritos el niño al querer alcanzar la comida.

―Ten más.― Inuyasha le sirvió más a Tadashi y sonrío al ver que Kagome también pedía fideos.

 **...**

Veía con diversión a Kagome que quería impedir que Tadashi jugase con la maqueta que había oficina, su hijo pensaría que era como la de Lego que tenía en casa.

―Kag, los edificios son sólidos, puede tomarlos y no se romperán.― tomó uno y lo golpeó en la mesa.

―Pero no es un juguete, por eso le trajiste todos esos.― dijo al señalarlos, por ahora estaban regados por toda la oficina.

―De haber sabido que le gustaría más esa maqueta, no traigo nada.― aquello le recordaba a un comercial de una tarjeta de crédito.

―Te costó mucho hacerla, debe aprender que…

― _Dashizilla_ destruye la ciudad.― dijo Inuyasha al tomar a su pequeño y ponerlo de pie en medio de la maqueta.4

―Eres peor que un niño.― regañó Kagome, pero su enojo no duró mucho, las risas de su hijo, disiparon su enfado.

―Señor, necesitan su presencia en la junta.― informó Shippou interrumpiendo la escena.

―Creí que tenían todo resuelto.

―El señor Miroku es quien le solicita.

―¿Ahora en qué lio se metió? Dile que ya voy, ustedes espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo.― puso a su hijo en el suelo y salió esperando no fuese nada grave que le tomase demasiado tiempo.

Kagome vio bostezar a Tadashi y lo cargó, la hora de su siesta ya se había pasado.

―¿Tienes sueño? Ven a dormir.― sintió como su bebé se acomodaba en su hombro y comenzó a mecerlo.― ¿Crees que papá se enoje si nos sentamos un rato aquí?― preguntó al sentarse en la silla de Inuyasha.― Es tan cómoda y suave, no sé cómo no se queda dormido.― giró la silla para poder la lluvia y comenzó a tararear una canción.

El asunto con Miroku no le tomó mucho tiempo, el muy metiche solo quería saber la razón por la que Kagome y Tadashi estaban allí. Al volver se encontró con Kagome sentada en su silla con Tadashi dormido sobre su pecho, amaba verlos en esa posición, y más porque su hijo siempre que se dormía se aferraba a la ropa de su madre.

―¿Están cómodos?― preguntó para comprobar si estaba dormida.

―No te escuche volver, me senté aquí para dormirlo, ya nos quitamos.― intentó levantarse pero Inuyasha no la dejo.

―No les estoy corriendo, me hubieras dicho que la otra silla es incomoda y te la cambiaba.

―Es tan suave.

―Cúbranse con esto.― les pasó su gabardina y se aseguró de cubrirlos bien.― La calefacción no sirve y cuando llueve hace frío.

―Gracias ¿Tú qué harás?

―Verlos dormir, duerme un rato, te ves cansada.― por andar imaginándose cosas no debió dormir muy bien.

―Tal vez... Solo duerma un rato... – dijo al cerrar sus ojos.

―Voy a inclinar el respaldo, no te espantes.

―Esta mucho mejor... Buenas noches.― dijo en broma al cerrar sus ojos dispuesta a dormirse, sintió los labios de su novio sobre su frente y sonrió, ese momento hubiese sido perfecto a no ser por una interrupción.

―Inuyasha, sé que no me quieres aquí, pero tenemos que hablar.

¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Todo iba tan bien! Y él que pensó que volverían a casa, la pasarían bien, Kagome le mostraría de nuevo su sonrisa y no volvería a sugerir irse.

―¿Me estás escuchando?― preguntó la mujer.

―Te estoy escuchando, sí ya sabes que no eres bienvenida vete.― dijo al enderezarse y dejarse ver, hasta ahora, su silla le ocultaba.

―Tenemos una charla pendiente, no puedes simplemente rechazarme por teléfono sin dar la cara.

―Entonces lo hago ahora.

―¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?!

―Baja la voz.― le cortó, Tadashi ya se había agitado.― Sí despiertas a mi hijo lo lamentarás.― dijo al girar un poco la silla y dejar ver a su familia.

―Señor ya vol...― ahora si su jefe le mataba, se quedó en la junta para aprender más sobre la constructora y al volver se topa con que Kikyou se coló a la oficina.

―Shippou, acompaña a Kikyou a la salida.

―Señorita por favor…― decía con nerviosismo.

―Tal vez otro día que no tengas visitas.― con la mirada en alto abandonó el lugar, no le iba a dar el gusto de humillarla.

Después de eso, ni Kagome e Inuyasha dijeron algo. El chico se puso a revisar unos documentos y Kagome se ocupó de descansar un rato, pero no se durmió, no podía dejar de pensar en la visita que habían tenido. No estaba segura de creerle, bien todo pudo ser una farsa, era mucha coincidencia que después de salir por algunos minutos, llegase Kikyou y dijese aquello.

―Terminé, hora de irnos.― dijo al apagar el ordenador.

―¿Sostienes a Tadashi en lo que voy al baño?― prefería no separarse de su bebé, pero dada la urgencia, debía dejarlo con Inuyasha.

―Claro que sí.

De nuevo esa mirada de desconfianza en Kagome, no le gustaba que le mirase de esa manera. ¡Jamás la había engañado!

 **...**

Para empeorar su tarde, quedaron en medio del tráfico y con lluvia. Kagome no le miraba, solo veía las gotas en los vidrios y de vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a su hijo.

―Sigues con sueño, debiste dormir.― dijo al verla bostezar.

―Estoy bien.

―Parece que pasó algo adelante, puede que tardemos en llegar.

―Espero Tadashi no se desespere.― dijo al ver por el espejo retrovisor que su niño agitaba uno de sus peluches que tenía varías texturas.

―Él está bien, tú deberías descansar.

Inuyasha sonrió cuando finalmente Kagome quedó dormida, aprovechando que seguían a vuelta de rueda, se puso a pensar en la mejor opción para arreglar definitivamente las cosas con su novia, y de todas las opciones solo quedaba una. Suspiró aliviado cuando logró salir a una calle más fluida, en menos de quince minutos llegaron a su destino, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo quería que Kagome comprendiera lo importante que era ella y Tadashi para él.

―Kag, despierta... Llegamos.

―¿Dónde estamos?― preguntó con pereza y no reconocer el lugar.

―Baja, yo me encargo de Tadashi.― dijo al salir del coche y sacar a su hijo de la silla para bebé.

Al bajar del coche, Kagome se percató que estaban sobre una calle muy tranquilla, en todos los terrenos tenían árboles y todas las casas compartían una característica, no eran modernas, conservaban sus techos a dos aguas con tejas o palma. Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la casa que tenía enfrente, no solo por su hermoso jardín con fuente a la entrada, le encantó porque era como la de sus sueños, muchas ventanas, blanca y corredores que la rodeaban.

―Sígueme.― animó Inuyasha al caminar a la entrada.

―¿Quién vive aquí?― preguntó al ver que la luz de adentro estaba prendida.― ¿Por qué tienes las llaves?― eso si era extraño ¿Quién le daría a Inuyasha las llaves de su casa?

―Solo entra.― la tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar

Kagome quedó embobada, por dentro la casa tenía tatami, las puertas eran corredizas y a pesar de que el papel estaba algo viejo no le importó, en las paredes se notaba que le habían estado quitando la pintura y los pocos muebles antiguos ¡Eran increíbles!

―¿Te gusta?

Una pregunta tonta ¡Le encantaba!

―Sé que aún le falta pintura, resanar algunos lugares, poner más muebles y arreglar las puertas, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

¿Qué no le había dado tiempo? ¿Acaso Inuyasha… él…?

―Subamos.― ánimo al ir al segundo piso y entrar a una de las habitaciones.― Espero está parte te guste.

―Inuyasha…

Kagome sintió ganas de llorar, era el cuarto para un niño, en una de las paredes estaba en nombre de Tadashi.

―La compre hace poco, cuando Miroku me trajo a verla para una restauración, no dudé en comprarla, es como donde siempre has querido vivir.

¡Él lo recordaba! Solo le había mostrado la foto hace mucho tiempo, cuando se hicieron amigos.

―En la mañana mi intención era traerte aquí, pero cuando pensaste que la razón de mis retardos era por "las clases de comida", volví a mi plan inicial, pero llegó Kikyou y decidí traerte... Yo quería hacer tu cumpleaños aquí, decirte que la renté para tu fiesta y al final confesarte que es nuestra… Planeé toda la restauración, pero se presentaron cosas en la constructora y no pude venir, cuando quede libre me di cuenta que llevaba dos semanas de atraso y me estuve quedando hasta tarde, el día que llegué en la madrugada fue porque se me fue el tiempo, estaba tan emocionado, ya terminaba el cuarto de Tadashi y… ¿Kagome?

―¡Perdóname!― gritó al abrazarlo.― Sentí tanto miedo, yo te amo tanto que…― faltaban tres semanas para su cumpleaños y ella había orillado a Inuyasha a adelantar su sorpresa.

―Yo también te amo.― le correspondió el abrazo como pudo por tener a su hijo en brazos.― ¿Entonces te gusta?

―Me encanta.

―Creo que hoy nos quedaremos aquí.― dijo al escuchar un fuerte trueno.― Ya tengo aquí unos fotones y mantas, pero lo mejor será que vaya al auto por las cosas de Tadashi. Sí tienen hambre, la estufa sirve y en las gavetas hay panes, sopas y jugos.

―Ve por las cosas, nosotros vamos a conocer la casa.― dijo al ver que su hijo quería bajarse al piso y explorar ese nuevo entorno.

 **...**

El primer día que dormía en su nueva casa, sentía a su izquierda la calidez de su bebé que seguía durmiendo y a la izquierda, la de su novio. Sintió que algo era deslizado por su cuello y se llevó una de sus manos allí, era un collar, Inuyasha se lo acaba de poner. Lo estiró para verlo, el dije era de oro blanco, en forma de luna llena que a la vez era un menguante y en medio, colgaba una estrella dorada.

―Inuyasha…― habló al querer saber la razón de aquel obsequió.

―Se mi esposa.― dijo sin ningún titubeo al verla a los ojos.

―Primero se pregunta y luego se da el ¿Collar?― ¿Por qué un collar?

―Seamos honestos, un anillo lo perderías y me gustan más lo collares para ti, además, ya que lo tienes puesto, te obligo a aceptar.

―Pero ni sonó a pregunta.

―Pequeñeces ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

―Cuando tú digas.― contestó con una enorme sonrisa que no quería ocultar.

―Mañana, pero es domingo y los tramites llevan tiempo, creo que puedo tener todo listo en dos semanas, pero tal vez no quieras opacar la boda de tu hermano, entonces sería...

―En invierno.― dijeron ambos.

* * *

Era el festival del _Obon_ y mientras esperaban a que toda la familia se reuniera para ver los fuegos artificiales. Dos niños y una niña estaban viendo las fotos que su abuelo les mostraba.

―¿Ellos son tus padres abuelo Hikaru?― preguntó el niño de once años.

―Sí, el día que mi hermano se graduó de la universidad.

―Se ven muy felices.― dijo la pequeña de ocho años.

―La abuela tiene una linda sonrisa.― dijo el más pequeño de seis años.

―Mamá siempre estaba sonriendo.― contestó el hombre.

―¿Aquí qué edad tenían?― preguntó el niño mayor.

―Fue de las últimas que se tomaron juntos... Mi papá 89 y mamá 83.

―La abuela no se veía enferma.― comentó la niña al seguir pasando las hojas del álbum.

―No lo estaba.

―¿Entonces por qué murió la misma noche que el abuelo?

―Porque... Bueno, creo que...

―Yo creo que el que se esforzaba por seguir era mi padre.― dijo otro hombre más mayor.―Y cuando él ya no pudo más... Mamá lo siguió, siempre he pensado que sus almas estaban conectadas, y para reencarnar juntos, debían irse juntos.

―¡Que bonito!― gritó la pequeña.― ¡Miren! Se casaron en invierno.― dijo al abrir un álbum plateado y ver los hermosos kimonos nupciales que llevaban.― Es tan hermoso ¿Fue aquí?

―Sí, mis tíos nos contaron que pensaron la ceremonia se arruinaría por la nevada, ya se preparaban para improvisar aquí adentro, pero cuando paró, les dejo un hermoso paisaje.

―Tadashi ¿Crees que sigan juntos?― preguntó Hikaru.

―Si lo creo.

―¿Tú sabes de que era la cicatriz en la nuca de mamá?― jamás se creyó la explicación que le dieron.

 _Ambos hombres recordaron aquel día que la vieron, le estaban dando guerra a su padre que intentaba cambiar las sábanas, cuando su madre regresó de darse una ducha, al verlos jugar se tumbó en el colchón boca abajo._

― _Que rico ¿Por qué no la has tendido?_

― _¿No viste a tus hijos meterse bajo las sábanas?_

― _Debes coger más maña._

― _Mamá ¿Qué te pasó aquí?― preguntó Hikaru de siete años._

― _Eso, fue por...― se llevó la mano a la nuca para cubrir la marca, olvidó que llevaba el cabello recogido.― Fue cuando...― no sabía qué decir, se sentía tan desesperada._

― _Trepándose a un árbol, por eso deben tener cuidado, ahora a terminar la tarea.― ordenó Inuyasha._

― _Pero..._

― _La tarea o no hay postre.― amenazó antes de que siguieran con sus preguntas._

― _Gracias.― dijo Kagome una vez sus hijos dejaron el dormitorio._

― _Algún día debemos explicarles._

― _No, no quiero que sientan lástima por mí o me odien por eso._

― _¿Por qué te van a odiar?― preguntó al acostarse junto a ella._

― _Podrían pensar que no soy digna de ser su madre._

― _Kagome... Eso es en lo último que van a pensar, te aman._

― _No quiero que sepan que su abuela me... No quiero que le guarden odio.― lo último que quería era que crecieran con resentimiento._

― _Ella te lastimó, te golpeó, te cortó, no merece que ellos..._

― _Inu, quiero olvidarlo.― pidió con desesperación.― Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de ti y nuestros hijos.― sintió un beso por parte de su esposo y sonrió feliz._

― _Voy a ver como van, termina de cambiarte._

 _Inuyasha apenas salió del dormitorio cuando se topó con su hijo mayor, el niño quien había ido a pedir algo para comer, escuchó todo y miraba a su padre fijamente. Siempre creyó que sus abuelos fueron unas grandiosas personas, después de todo, uno de sus primos se llamaba como el abuelo. Su tío Souta no le hubiese puesto a su hijo el nombre de una persona que los golpeaba ¿Verdad? ¿Y si solo trataban mal a su madre?_

― _Tadashi._

― _La abuela, ella..._

― _Promete que guardaras el secreto.― pidió al apartarlo de la puerta para que Kagome no les escuchara._

― _El abuelo, él también..._

― _Tadashi, tu abuelo fue una maravillosa persona, cuidó a sus hijos lo mejor que pudo y por él, tu madre y yo estamos juntos. Tu abuela es otro asunto._

― _No es mi abuela.― ya no lo era, antes había querido conocerla, había querido ir con su tío Souta a verla al asilo, ¡Pero ya no!_

― _No quiero que digas algo de esto a Hikaru o a tu madre, ella no quiere que lo sepan. ¿Tadashi?― llamó al ver que su hijo tenía los ojos rojos.― Tienes que prometérmelo._

― _Lo juro._

― _Ahora vamos a ver esa tarea que tienen, luego tú y yo platicamos con más calma._

―¿Lo sabes?― repitió Hikaru al ver que su hermano se quedó pensativo.

―No.― mintió.

―Lamento no haber conocido a los abuelos. Debieron ser buenas personas, después de todo, mamá siempre estuvo feliz.

―Mamá era feliz por nosotros y por papá, guardemos todo, los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar.

Los niños asintieron y una vez que todo quedo en su lugar, bajaron a la sala. Tadashi miró una última vez la foto de sus padres y sonrió, en definitiva seguían juntos.

Los dos hermanos bajaron juntos y al acercarse a la sala, escucharon el bullicio del nieto mayor de Tadashi, su primo y su mejor amigo.

―Entonces Inuyasha la confundió con otra chica y le reclamo, fue cuando ella...

―¡Cállate Mamoru!― interrumpió el chico al no querer recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana y a aquella chica gritona.

―Solo tú eres tan idiota para confundirlas.― se burló Kyoya.

―¡Por que no la vieron de espalda!

―¡Familia ya llegue!― se escuchó la voz de Ukyo, quien apareció junto a una chica que llevaba el cabello morado.― Les presentó a mi amiga Aome, llegó de Hokkaido y...

―¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!― gritaron ambos jóvenes al verse.

―¡Es la casa de mi abuelo!

―Tadashi, esa chica me recuerda a...― Hikaru estaba perplejo, tal vez era la edad, pero… podía jurar que…

―Hasta en el nombre, saquemos a todos al patio o nadie vera el espectáculo.― era hora de intervenir.― No seas descortés, es amiga de tu prima y es bienvenida en mi casa.― decía al tomar a cada joven del brazo y llevarlo al patio.

―Pero...

―El primer fuego artificial.― justo a tiempo, gracias a ello, los reclamos de su nieto murieron.

Sí, sus padres habían tenido su final feliz en aquella vida, pero ahora les tocaba buscarlo en esta nueva.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **05/09/2016**

 **Después de mucho tiempo, lo he terminado. Deseo de corazón que les gustará.**

 **Primero, le han atinado a lo de la casa, creo que fue muy obvio :D … No es que Kagome le perdonase tan rápido, pero ver a su hijo querer estar con su padre le partió el alma, entonces decidió darle el beneficio de la duda e intentar arreglar las cosas por el bien del pequeño que no tiene la culpa.**

 **Segundo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, aún que no lo crean, los leo todos. Aprecio mucho sus palabras de ánimo, sus consejos. Claro que he intentado el Freelancer, pero no ha funcionado, muchos me piden facturas y con las nuevas reformas en mi país, así no le veo ganancia. También de que mi carrera es muy competitiva y se desvaloró mucho, por lo que los clientes se van con el más barato aunque les entregue algo de baja calidad. Y a estas alturas, siento que debó encontrarle nuevamente el amor a lo que estudie.**

 **Es cierto lo que alguien me puso, sales de la carrera buscas empleo y te piden 5 años de experiencia, es tonto porque en mi país las carreras duran d años. De igual manera, mientras estudiaba busqué empleo de medio tiempo, pero por mi horario escolar y el tiempo en llegar, no me lo daba. Fue que decidí hacer mi servicio social, que no resultó tan satisfactorio como en un principio.**

 **Pero aquí sigo, buscado la manera de que todo mejore y encuentre el camino que debo seguir en esta vida.**

 **...**

 **Mamoru viene siendo descendiente de Miroku y Sango, un Miroku.**

 **Ukyo de Souta, equivalente Sango.**

 **Inuyasha 2.0 de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

 **Kyoya de Sessho y Rin. Bueno, le puse el mismo que "el rey demonio" de Ouran XD.**


End file.
